monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormcutter
Earth |move = Flamethrower, Hummingbird Hover |ailments = Skyblight Fireblight |elements = Sky |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A wyvern with four wings. With amazing aeronautical prowess, this monster navigates the skies above wide-open regions. It attacks with lightning-quick ferocity. Don't bother attacking its head - its array of horns keep it armored. It's the wings and tail you really want. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Stormcutter is an owl-like Flying Wyvern with four wings, introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". It can be found in almost any area with wide-open spaces for it to fly in. It is very maneuverable and maneuvers similarly to the Doragyurosu. English: Stormcutter Japanese: ?? Latin: Tetraptero strix In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A wyvern with four wings. With amazing aeronautical prowess, this monster navigates the skies above wide-open regions. It sprays flamethrowers and attacks with lightning-quick ferocity. Don't bother attacking its head - its array of horns keep it armored. It's the wings and tail you really want. Introductory Cutscene Location: Ancestral Steppe Area 3 Synopsis: The peaceful savannah of Area 3 is inhabited only by Aptonoth, which graze peacefully on the yellow grass. The view gradually moves upward until it focuses on the bright, bright sun, and a strange wyvern can be seen circling in the sky. The hunter arrives at Area 3, and the Aptonoth suddenly rear in terror. The hunter takes a step back, believing that something must be wrong. The wyvern above makes an acrobatic turn in the air, folds up its wings, and dives at the Aptonoth. The hunter is thrown to the ground with the force of the wind kicked up from its wings as the Stormcutter throws out its talons and, without stopping, carries the Aptonoth into the sky. The hunter can only watch, shading his/her eyes as he/she observes the Stormcutter flying away toward another area. Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Earth Element: Fire, Sky Status Ailments: Fireblight, Skyblight Habitats: Old Desert, Desert, Highland, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Magma Mountain, Cratered Island, Berk Woods Behavior: *Feeds on Kelbi to restore stamina *Cannot breathe fire when low on stamina *Stays on the ground more often when low on stamina *Drops an item when it is knocked out of the air *Huffs black smoke when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Stormcutter is a new species of Flying Wyvern that is unlike any other discovered before it. For one, it has a knobby, owl-like head that is heavily armored against attack. For another, it has a total of four wings and two legs, making people wonder if this creature should be classified as an Elder Dragon instead. Its four wings beat in unison, granting it the potential for great speed, and can be used for acrobatic maneuvers in the air. Its abilities are fire-breathing and kicking up intense wind with its wings. For short periods of time, the Stormcutter can actually beat its wings like a hummingbird in order to hover or create high-pressured winds. It is also extremely intelligent and is able to learn. It is very similar to wyverns such as Rathalos and Doragyurosu. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Stormcutter initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Stormcutter is able to be infected by the Frenzy. Its hide turns darker brown, while its wing membranes and tail fins become slightly purple, and its eyes glow red. New combos it can perform are a Swing-Arc combo (Wing Swing into a Spinning Arc) and a Gust-Talon combo (Gust Attack into an Aerial Talon Attack). The existence of an Apex Stormcutter has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Stormcutter can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head broken twice, have all four wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Cutter Hide+: Woody brown and incredibly smooth. The hide of a Stormcutter minimizes air resistance. *'Cutter Scale+': When combined into a suit of armor, a bunch of these scales dramatically reduces the harmful effects of wind. *'Cutter Wing': Four of these all slashing through the air in tandem allow the Stormcutter to beat even the mighty Rathalos in the skies! *'Cutter Claw+': These hook-like talons are surprisingly dexterous. The 'cutter uses these to manipulate objects and tidy its nest. *'Cutter Horn+': This horn is one of a full set. Together, they are hard enough to protect the Stormcutter's skull. *'Cutter Tail': Complete with a streamlined fin, this tail is perfectly adapted to an aerial acrobat's lifestyle. *'Cutter Marrow': Not as powerful as Dash Extract. It stores glycogen and gives the Stormcutter a dramatic boost of energy when needed. *'Cutter Jade': A rare green stone found inside a Stormcutter's bones. Its luster is strangely appealing. G': *'Cutter Piel: The smoothest wyvern hide ever discovered, it puts even the finest leather to shame. *'Cutter Shard': The 'cutter's scales are designed to reduce air resistance. Covered in a full suit of these, it can fly elegantly. *'Cutter Fellwing': Stormcutters are renowned for their aerial prowess, and these amazingly strong and streamlined wings make it all possible! *'Cutter Talon': Capable of ripping through metal, these talons are used by the 'cutter for all sorts of surprising tasks. *'Cutter Knob': Despite being used primarily for defense, the array of horns on a 'cutter's skull help it establish dominance among its species. *'Cutter Lash': Minute adjustments to this tail fin allow the Stormcutter twirl through the air. Sadly, it doesn't work for humans. *'Cutter Medulla': This marrow stores energy for when the 'cutter needs it - and when in battle, it releases it in dramatic bursts! *'Cutter PaleJade': Paler than the very sky, this jade stone is occasionally formed within the body of an old Stormcutter wyvern. A': *'Cutter Dermis: Deep, rich brown and smooth as can be, the hide of the 'cutter is most desirable in every way, shape, or form. *'Cutter Splinter': A shard of a Stormcutter scale. When sharpened, it makes a perfect arrowhead that slices through air like nothing at all. *'Cutter Ripwing': Can you believe it? A set of four Stormcutter wings combine to form the most masterful set of flight controls that any wyvern could hope for. *'Cutter Ripper': A talon from a Stormcutter, which are very dexterous and help the wyvern cut its way through netting and other traps. *'Cutter Adornment': Magnificent horns adorn the 'cutter's head, for dominion over its kind and for practical defense. The oldest have the most beautiful horns. *'Cutter Tailbone': Complete with fin bones, this tailbone truly defines the height of wyvern aeronautical ability. *'Cutter HeavenJade': Almost white, but with the faintest tinge of sky green, this gemstone is a piece of jade that is said to have fallen from heaven. Attacks Normal Charge: Simply charges forward at the target, ending with a bite. Often, it will turn completely around and then rise into the air afterwards, causing Dragon Wind Pressure. Side Bite: Takes a small bite to its left side. The tail will swing up and right during this attack, dealing minute damage. Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning about 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Flame Huffer: Throws its head way back, then lowers it and spits up to three short jets of fire in front of it. (Fireblight) Aerial Charge: Stands up and flares its wings, then suddenly rockets forward with wings outstretched. It will then turn around and either remain in the air or land. Gust Attack: While in the air, rears up and flaps all four of its wings at once, sending a huge gust of wind flying forward a short distance. (Skyblight) Wing Swing: While in the air, draws a pair of wings back and then swings them both in a forward arc, causing Dragon Wind Pressure in front of it. When enraged, it may follow up with a second swipe from the opposite side. Spinning Arc: While in the air, flies forward and does a swift pivot before flying in the opposite direction, followed by rising high into the air with a large gust of Dragon Wind Pressure. May follow up with a Fire Rain or Aerial Talon Attack. (Skyblight) Fire Rain: Similarly to Rathalos, it will fly high up into the air before raising its head, pausing, and raining three to five blasts of fire down onto the ground. It can maneuver itself to aim at a specific target as it does so. (Fireblight) Aerial Talon Attack: While high in the air, it will raise its head and claws before swooping down upon a target and slamming them with its talons before flying back up. If it misses, it can jerk backwards in the air, similar to Silver Rathalos, and then quickly swoop down again. Body Slam: The Stormcutter will jump into the air, fly upwards while beating its wings like a hummingbird's, and then crash down into the ground below it. Causes Dragon Wind Pressure around it. Triple Flip: Similarly to the Phantom Doragyurosu, the Stormcutter will jump into the air and then proceed to do three backflips in the air, one after the other. It can aim at its target between backflips. The gusts of wind it produces cause Dragon Wind Pressure. (Skyblight) Flamethrower: Takes two large steps back while rearing its head back and to the side, then lowers its head while spraying a large stream of fire to its other side. (Fireblight) G-Rank Onwards Spinning Strike: Now, when enraged, it will run forwards a pace before launching into the air and doing several spins before flying back down and slamming into the ground. Similar to what the Phantom Doragyurosu does when enraged. Arc-Rain-Talon Combo: Chains together a Spinning Arc and a Fire Rain, then jerks backwards in the air and follows up with an Aerial Talon Attack. Huff-Gust Combo: Does a Flame Huffer before going immediately into a Gust Attack. Hummingbird Hover: Jumps into the air while flapping its wings like a hummingbird, causing Dragon Wind Pressure all around it. It then flies directly forward, swiftly turns back to the fallen hunters it left behind, and swoops down to slam them with its talons. Armor High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth -20 *Sky +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: Wind Resistance (Hi), Sky Attack +1, Evasion +1, Short Sprinter G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth -20 *Sky +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: Wind Resistance (Hi), Sky Attack +1, Evasion +2, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water +5 *Thunder (0) *Ice +20 *Earth -10 *Sky +25 *Dragon +10 Skills: Wind Resistance (A), Evasion +2, Sky Attack +1, Attack Down (S) Weapons Stormcutter weapons do Sky-element damage. Sword and Shield Windwaker --> Windcleaver --> Windslicer --> Cutter's Hurricane Hunting Horn Windsinger --> Windhowler --> Windwailer --> Cutter's Tempest Lance Windchopper --> Windstabber --> Windpiercer --> Cutter's Tornado Switch Axe Windaxe --> Windbasher --> Windlover --> Cutter's Tsunami Charge Blade Windcharger --> Windslasher --> Windreaper --> Cutter's Typhoon Notes *The Stormcutter is a dragon from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise, making its appearance in the second movie. *Its Latin name means "four-winged owl". *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Wind Res (A), which guards against all kinds of currents and winds flawlessly. *Almost all of its attacks are shared with Rathalos and Doragyurosu, except for its combos and the Flamethrower and Hummingbird Hover attacks. **Like the Doragyurosu, the Stormcutter is actually able to learn the movements of the hunters it faces, allowing it to act in response to certain attacks. It also spends most of its time in the air. **Like the Rathalos, it is able to breathe fire and strike stunning blows with its talons from up in the air. *The skill Wind Resistance (Hi) is unable to block the Dragon Wind Pressure it produces. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255